Hands To Heaven
by madoushi
Summary: Harry leaves Draco..


Hands to Heaven  
  
  
warnings: waff and fluff alert. gods, i'm overflowing with sap today. problem with me is, i don't like my own waffy ways. -_-;;;; you'll have to put up with this side of me as i myself do. -_- no lemons, nor lime. you'll just have to look for one in the fic. ^^;;  
  
feedback: would love it. i don't know how you would react to the kind of sap i write though. parody's fun to make, but fluff? i've found this difficult to write, it's not my usual, so tell me what you think, please? and look, i'm writing more and more fics already. isn't it amazing? -_-;;  
  
other notes: wrote this for a friend who loves the song "hands to heaven" (belongs to the band "breathe") and also shares my h/d mania. hope she won't be able to find this fic in the net tho. won't want her to read this coz she might get disappointed and strangle me for ruining her favorite song for her. (tough luck tho, me going and posting this here and all.. -_-)  
  
//words// - indicates lyrics  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Silence. Full moon above the clouds. Bright night. Casting ghostly shadows. Dark forest below. Canopy lighted up from above. Warm breeze sweeps open space near forest.  
  
Ruffled platinum hair. Very uncharacteristic. Tired grey eyes. A shadow of his former self. A sigh.  
  
Memories.  
  
Same kind of night. Mind travels. Four months back..  
  
//As I watch you move, across the moonlit room  
There's so much tenderness in your loving  
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve  
God give me strength when I am leaving//  
  
"You're such an *idiot*!" Voice rising in anger. Eyes almost silver flash. "You know that it's very dangerous and you bloody freakin' know that you're at risk here."  
  
Eyeglasses glint. Hint of sadness in green eyes. Pain. Hidden. "I most certainly do, which is why I must go alone."  
  
Calm fury takes over. "Look. I don't know if all of this 'Boy Who Lived' crap has finally rubbed itself on you and you're suddenly filled with heroic idiotic deeds like the Gryffindor you are just to sacrifice yourself, but I'm not letting you simply go duel with Voldemort all by yourself. What the fuck were you thinking agreeing to something like that?"  
  
Strange kind of warmth. Soft laugh. "That's very sweet of you, considering what you're implying under all the insults."  
  
Glare. Suddenly cold. "If that's the way you want it to be, then." Turns away to window. Stares at the full moon. Glassy and bright. So like his eyes.  
  
//So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness//  
  
Strong arms wrap around slim waist from behind.   
  
No reaction.  
  
Dark-haired head rests on shoulder. "Please don't be like this, Draco. You knew it would come to this."  
  
Shrugs off the other. Walks toward table. Leans down, both hands rest on the edge. Head hangs down. Silence.  
  
Whisper. "I know. I just.. don't want to lose you."  
  
Jade bearing onto him. Head remains down. "You also know I have no choice."  
  
Defeated. But still fighting. "Why does it have to be you? You're just one man. Haven't you suffered enough? You've been suffering since you were born, over the loss of your parents, over your uncle's family's treatment of you, over this burden of having to be the nemesis of the Dark Lord himself and saving the world and--"  
  
"And you were the best thing that came into this miserable life."  
  
//As we move to embrace, tears run down your face  
I whisper words of love, so softly  
I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane  
Without your touch, life will be lonely//  
  
Silence again.  
  
Taller man moves from window. Gently takes blond in his arms. Lifts chin up with fingers.  
  
"Sshh.. Don't cry.." Softly wipes tear-stained cheek.  
  
Strangled whisper. "Just say you'll come back."  
  
Sigh. "You know I can't promise that."  
  
"Can't it be an incentive for you to stay alive at least? If this is karma for all the bad things I've done, I promise I'll be good if - *when* you come back."  
  
Soft startled laugh. "You never fail to surprise me, you know."  
  
Sudden tight hug. All the pain, all the anguish. In one tight hug. In fervent kisses.  
  
Peace. At last.  
  
Temporary.  
  
The last.  
  
//Morning has come, another day  
I must pack my bags and say goodbye, goodbye..//  
  
Next day.   
  
Cold bed. Tear stains on the pillow. He's awake. But not moving.   
  
Last soft kiss imprinted in memory forever.  
  
//Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness//  
  
Four months later. Same kind of night. Full moon and bright.   
  
Next day, bed will still be cold. Has been for four whole months.  
  
He remains. A shadow of his former self.  
  
Memories. Will remain memories.  
  
A sigh.   
  
A wish.   
  
A prayer.  
  
Head tilts back.  
  
Grey eyes close.  
  
Full moon's face tilted down to his own.  
  
Hands slowly raise towards the heavens..  
  
END  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/kimichan/ 


End file.
